A Spider in a Hard Place
by DeathByShyKid
Summary: He's stuck again, he can't believe that he's stuck under a building AGAIN but this time, he knows he can rely on his father to get him out... even if he's scared. Includes panic attacks, Irondad, and Spiderson


**A/N - Yeah, Peter Parker/Spiderman and Tony Stark/Ironman have slowly become my favorite characters. It's not _my fault_ , it's Infinity War's fault because had they not written Tony being a dad and Peter being knighted into the Avengers, I wouldn't have dubbed them my favorites. Now, I'm stuck with headcanons and one-shot ideas along with multi-chapter ones that won't leave me alone. Enough of that, now, onto the story. I hope you enjoy it and, yes, this will be a two-shot so stay tuned for the next chapter. **

* * *

There was a noise, somewhere in the depths of his mind, clouded over with a layer of muck that just wouldn't go away. Peter could feel the vibrations in his ear drums from the sounds but couldn't make out what they were saying. Everything hurt and his poor lungs felt like they were about to give out, full of something toxic.

"-ter!" Noises were starting to come back to him, slowly but surely. There was too much happening. The hitch of his breathy voice and the wheeze of his lungs hurt his ears. There were shifting and groaning noises of something above him; it sounded like steel… maybe metal?

"Pet-" That voice was calling to him again but the teenager just couldn't pinpoint it, "-you hear me?"

"Ugh…" Suddenly, everything started crashing down on him, figuratively _and_ literally. The painfully thumping in his head, the blood running down his face. His lower abdomen felt like it was on fire and his chest felt constricted, not to mention the aching feeling in his back. Peter could feel his knee caps grinding down on something, most likely rock. He couldn't move much more than his head from side-to-side or else the building stacked on his small body would start to move again.

"Peter, can you hear me?" A feminine voice called out to him, more clearly this time.

Peter blinked the muck and blood out of his eyes, "K-Kar…en?"

She gave a sigh of relief from the response, "You've sustained severe injuries, Peter. Should I call someone?"

"W-Where… Karen, _Karen_ where am… I?" Every breath hurt, too much of a confined space. He gave out a painful wheeze, ignoring the A.I.'s question, "What… h-h-happened?"

"You were on patrol when there looked to be some gang-affiliated group being suspicious. You followed them to a warehouse. They managed to escape but the building collapsed and has been on fire for the last hour." Karen easily responded.

His head whipped around, sending his mind whirling from the sudden dizziness. Peter could feel his breath hitching in his throat, coming out in painful whimpers. No, not again. He _cannot_ be stuck under a building again, no, no, _no_ , not again. The brunette could _almost_ hear Karen calling out to him but he couldn't get a grip on himself. "K-K-Karen…" The teenager whispered out, chest clenching, "I ca… c-can't…" The superhuman's arms were pinned underneath steel beams and broken glass.

"Who shall I call someone?" The artificial intelligence asked once more, voice soft and soothing to his thumping ears.

"C-Call Dad, please!" Peter feels like he can't breathe, can't do anything, "Plea… P-Please!" Karen was silent for a minute or two, the quiet leaving the boy to his muddied thoughts before he heard her sigh. His eyes squeezed shuts, "What's w-wrong?"

"I cannot reach him at the moment." She whispered out, sounding disheartened.

"W-What?!" He started to hyperventilate, fingers gripping at broken rocks pieces, trying to will his body to move, "Try a-again." They tried calling Tony three more times, nothing, each time making the teenager's heartbeat accelerate. "Call F.R.I.D.A.Y., m-maybe she knows where D-Dad is." Peter tried to calm down but he can't get the nauseous feeling out of his stomach and push past the dizziness.

Karen was silent for a moment, not entirely sure if she could contact Stark's artificial intelligence. "F.R.I.D.A.Y.?" She tested.

The A.I. hummed in acknowledgment, "Karen, how may I help you today?"

"Do you happen to know where Tony Stark is? It's an emergency." Spiderman's A.I. called out.

"Most of the Avengers are in the lounge watching T.V. Shall I put the call on speaker?" F.R.I.D.A.Y. questioned uneasily.

"Yes, please."

Some of the Avengers were binge watching the first season of a show on Netflix Tony had suggested to them. It was something along the lines of _Things That Are Strange_ or _Strange Kids_ but the few adults sitting in the room found it quite funny and intriguing. Steve, the resident old man, didn't particularly understand many of the references but was enjoying the girl's character, you know, with the psychic powers. Natasha particularly like that Lucas guy while Tony was all for Will and his older brother, Jonathan. He would frequently exclaim things when they would appear on the screen.

They were getting to a pretty bland part when the A.I. hummed to life. "Incoming call from Peter Parker." F.R.I.D.A.Y. stated seriously, their show pausing for the moment.

Tony leaned forward, a small smile on his face, having not really heard the seriousness of the artificial intelligence's voice, "Peter, hey there champ, how-"

"Dad!" The panicked shriek went through all their hearts.

"Peter, are you alright?" Steve beat the father to concern, standing up almost immediately.

A sob filtered through the call, heavy breathing and unintelligible words. He wasn't responding, wheezing is heard from him. "Peter, you need to calm down." Karen's soothing voice helped a little bit, just enough to tether him back to the question. He was breathing erratically, couldn't stop his sobs seeping through.

"What's going on? Have you been hurt?" Natasha couldn't hide her concern.

The call was silent for a while.

"I'm s-stuck… under a b-building." Peter's words were said through clenched teeth, "I… I c-can't get out! I can't b-breathe…!"

Karen whirred to life, "Peter, you _can_ breathe, you just need to take a deep breath, in and out…" Peter tried to do as he was told but every intake came out as a cough for air.

"Where are you?" Tony had already pulled up Spiderman's GPS, staring at it with hardened eyes. The area had several buildings but the red dot made it seem like Peter was everywhere at once; he needed an exact location.

"Um… I… I d-don't know. Dad, I c-can't… can't g-get out!" Peter coughed several times, throat clenching down. The building above him starting to make groaning noise, a clattering noise coming from the other side of the call. Peter made a strangled noise of fear, panting loudly into the speaker; he was _terrified_.

He flicked a hand, pulling up Spiderman's GPS, staring at it with hardened eyes. The area had several buildings but the red dot made it seem like Peter was everywhere at once; he needed an exact location. He took a deep breath, "Peter, I need you to think. What were you doing? Where were you going? Was there a fight?"

"I was g-going to… um… downtown Q-Queen's and then-" There was a loud sound, the shifting of metal and the falling of steel. A panicked shriek came through the call. "T-T-Tall b-building, w-warehouse, metal." Words were coming out in pants, "M-Mile… from w-west… west train… s-station…"

"Peter?" Karen's voiced out, "Peter!"

Natasha looked at the ceiling, "What's going on?"

She whirred in worry, "It seems that Peter has fallen unconscious.

"Don't worry, I'm on my way." Tony nodded in determination, hand out for his Ironman suit before heading for the balcony. Within seconds, he was blasting off towards the destination of where his son was.

He would not let his boy be trapped under a building by himself _again_.


End file.
